


Top Of The World

by Poorlittleklainer



Series: Klaine Valentines Challenge 2019 [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 10:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17744006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poorlittleklainer/pseuds/Poorlittleklainer
Summary: For whatever reason, when I was listening to today's prompt my mind came up with campfires and summer. I spun it into this, so enjoy some Klaine and their kids.





	Top Of The World

"Can I have another s'more, Daddy?" Kurt looks over at his daughter, who's currently sitting next to her older brother and staring at his half eaten s'more longingly. 

 

"You already had one, sweetie," Kurt reminds her. Tracy looks over at him, her wide hazel eyes morphing into the exact same pleading look perfected by the man next to Kurt right now. But after almost twenty five years together, Kurt's finally managed to say no to that look. Even when it's on their adorable eight year old daughter. 

 

"Please, Daddy?" Tracy goes all out. She pouts her lip and Kurt thinks her eyes are watering, but he doesn't know if that's just a trick of the firelight. Kurt feels Blaine chuckle next to him, and he watches Tracy's face falls as she starts to realize she's fighting a losing battle. The two of them sat cuddled next to each other in the old loveseat their parents had brought out to the cabins years ago, when they were eleven years old. Even though it's been worn by weather, it's still perfectly functional and still very sentimental to the two of them. 

 

"Sorry, honey. We told you that you could only have one," Blaine says. He reaches for Tracy and pulls her onto his lap, and she looks up at both him and Kurt with her adorable wide eyes, valiantly still trying to use her cuteness to get that elusive second s'more. 

 

"But Robbie gets two!" She counters. The boy in question glances over from his seat next to the fire when his little sister says his name. 

 

"Robbie's also twelve years old. When you're twelve, you can have two," Kurt tells her. She pouts, crossing her arms over her chest as she turns her head, a difficult feat seeing as Blaine's still holding her on his lap. Kurt watches his daughter pout, waiting for her to either throw a tantrum, which she still occasionally does even though she's never gotten her way whenever she throws one. Or for her to relax in Blaine's no doubt comforting hold. Slowly but surely, she does the latter. 

 

"Are we going to go swimming tomorrow, Dad?" Robbie speaks up. Kurt looks away from Tracy and Blaine to Robbie, who's putting a couple more sticks on the fire from their pile both kids gathered when they arrived. 

 

"If you want to," Kurt says. 

 

"You're going to go swimming with us?" Blaine asks, unable to help himself from laughing. Kurt smiles at him, unable to stop thinking back on past summers filled with the two of them running off and having adventures. Whenever they come up to the cabins, and they try to come for a couple weeks every summer, Kurt always gets nostalgic. He can't help it, this is where he fell in love with his husband. Over the course of two summers when they were sixteen and seventeen, and yeah they dated during the time before that, but it was during the summer he was seventeen he realized he loved the boy in the next-door cabin. The boy he's been having adventures with since they first went up to the cabins when Kurt was eleven. Now, those adventures weren't finding hidden trails in the woods (which came in handy the summer they were sixteen. So many places they could sneak away and make out), their adventures were more along the line of raising two kids and dealing with the fact that next year they'll have a _teenager_ oh my god when did he get so old? 

 

" _I_ will be relaxing peacefully on the beach under a large umbrella. You three can have fun in the lake," Kurt responds, watching Blaine's grin widen as he no doubt remembers the same summers Kurt's remembering. 

 

"Papa, you'll make Daddy swim with us, right?" Tracy looks up at Blaine, and Kurt laughs along with Blaine. 

 

"Of course I will, sweetie. You'll help me drag him in, right?" Blaine asks, glancing at Kurt with a mischievous grin mirrored by the little girl in his arms. God, there's no doubt that Tracy is Blaine's mirror image. From her hazel eyes to her dark curls, she's clearly Blaine's daughter. Of course, looks aren't everything. Even though Kurt's not biologically related to his daughter, she's picked up on various personality traits of his, and one of the things Kurt loves about his daughter is how willing she is to let him dress her up. He briefly wonders how much longer she'll let him do that, because Robbie made him stop when he was five. But for the time being, Tracy still loves being the best-dressed eight year old in her class. 

 

"You can try," Kurt shrugs, watching Tracy grin widely before turning back to look at the fire. They sit there in silence for a few moments, the crackling of the wood accompanying the chirping crickets. 

 

"We should tell stories! That's what Abby said people do when they go camping!" Tracy suddenly exclaims. Robbie looks up with a smirk, and Kurt knows what's going through his mind, and he's about to stop it when Blaine beats him and speaks up first. 

 

"No, Robbie, we aren't telling ghost stories," he says. 

 

"Aw, why not?" Robbie asks, looking upset. Blaine sighs, glancing down at Tracy. 

 

"Unless you want to deal with an eight year old's nightmares, no ghost stories. Don't you remember last time you scared your sister?" Blaine asks. Kurt thinks back to last month, when Robbie told Tracy the random noises the house makes was a spider monster that strung eight year old girls up in his web and ate them. Tracy jumped at every noise in the house for a week after that, even after Kurt and Blaine repeatedly said there was no spider monsters in the house. Robbie sighs, sitting back into his chair and crossing his arms. 

 

"What kind of stories should we tell, princess?" Blaine asks. Tracy thinks for a moment before her entire face brightens. 

 

"Yours!" She grins, and Robbie groans. 

 

"Trace, they tell that practically every day," he states. Kurt grins as he looks over at Blaine. He can't help it, who wouldn't want to tell the story about how when they were eleven they met at this exact cabin? How each summer they'd return and have all kinds of fun. They had their first kiss here when they were sixteen, in this exact loveseat. They fell in love afterwards, and they've been told repeatedly how their love story was like something out of the movies. So of course they tell it whenever they can, Kurt can't  _not_ brag about how he met his husband. Even to their own kids. 

 

"Of course we can, princess," Blaine says. He leans back further into Kurt's side, pulling their daughter closer against his chest. Kurt watches as Tracy wiggles in Blaine's grip, getting comfortable herself. 

 

"It started when we were eleven years old--" 

 

"I'm going inside," Robbie proclaims loudly, interrupting Blaine as he gets up from his chair. "It's not like we don't have this memorized by now," he continues, and Kurt watches as he walks into their cabin and no doubt to his room. He turns back to his husband and daughter, who's looking up with those same wide eyes she always has, a soft smile that's mirrored by the one on his husband's face. 

 

"As I was saying, we were eleven years old..." 


End file.
